


Good Morning, Sunshine

by woodentarantula



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, its sad feel time, this was supposed to be fluffy i dont know what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodentarantula/pseuds/woodentarantula
Summary: Relationships are a lot of responsibility, especially when you have other responsibilities you need to pay attention to.





	

Prompto clicks his phone off when he hears the soft shuffle of bedclothes behind him. He has his back turned, facing the wall, but soft grunts tell him it’s Ignis who's awake and the pat-pat of his feet on the floor say he walks to the bathroom. Prompto checks his phone again. It's hardly 5am but it doesn’t surprize him that Ignis would wake up this early.

Prompto slides from the bed, careful not to wake up Noctis then realizing not even armageddon could wake him up at this point. Nah, he’d sleep deeply till maybe 10 or till the smell of food greeted him. Regardless, Prompto makes his way to the bathroom, too, smiling when he sees the door is ajar. “Mornin.’”

“Hardly,” Ignis replies, his own smile on his face. He’s only in his skivvies, just a plain tank top and briefs. He looks like he was about to wash his face from whatever grime the hotel pillows put on it. “Doesn’t seem like you to be up this early.”

“It’s not, really. I never got to sleep,” he shrugs.

Concern clouds Ignis’s eyes for a moment, “You should rest, Prompto.” Ignis looks at his own face in the mirror instead of Prompto’s. “I can only support you so much if you fall asleep in battle.”

“Aww, Iggy’s lookin out for me.” Prompto coos, hugging Ignis from the side and taking the man by surprize. 

“Well, it’s only natural.” Ignis manages to keep his voice steady but he can’t hide the red creeping over his cheeks. “You’re a comrade in arms, it would be… disagreeable if you were to fall in battle.”

His tone only makes Prompto squeeze him tighter. “It’s nice to know I can still make you all blushy.” He buries his nose in Ignis’s neck and places soft kisses on his shoulder blades.

A hand comes to Prompto’s head, stilling him. “I don’t think we should anymore.” Ignis’s voice is soft, rumbling in his chest and into Prompto’s throat where it catches.

“Why’s that?”

“We have to be there for Noct. We have to protect  _ him _ . This can’t be about us anymore.”

Prompto curls his fingers in Ignis’s shirt. “I don’t see why that has to come between us. Can’t I protect Noct and love you?”

“I… suppose but you have to be able to focus and sometimes,” Ignis lays a hand over Prompto’s, “I’m not even sure I can.”

“C’mon Ig,” his hands tighten, cloth and Ignis’s own fingers intertwined, “it’s too early to be sayin’ stuff like that”

Ignis smiles though Prompto can’t see it and tugs his fingers from Prompto’s grip. “I best be getting ready so I can make breakfast on time.”

“Stay? Please? I wanna hold you a little longer.”

Ignis complies, holding onto the cold granite countertop, breath slow and the tiniest bit pained. It’s all gone to shit hasn’t it? They’ve already lost their city, most of them have lost any small scraps of a family they had, the four of them are all they’ve got. Prompto doesn’t want to let go of Ignis, he’s stand with him forever if he could, him and the others too. Even in this crazy mess of a situation they’ve fallen in, Ignis was one of the few things that felt real, solid in Prompto’s arms, holding him to the ground even as he feels like he’s going to float away in his emotions. “You think we could make it work?”

Ignis hardly hesitates, “Pehaps,” he lifts his hand to push up his glasses but they aren’t there. They sit on the countertop, looking up at him. “We could see.”

Prompto nods, nose hitting his shoulder. “I’d like that. Here,” he finally pulls away, tugging on Ignis’s wrist to drag him out of the bathroom, “I’ll help you make breakfast.”

“I’d like to get dressed first.” Ignis replies, a laugh drifting between his words. Thank god, Ignis always looks best happy but even if he didn’t, Prompto can’t bear to see him sad. “But I think I would like that too.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's almost exactly midnight as of writing this and it wouldn't leave my head so, here you are  
> i promise im working on rhs113 its just slow going these days but, i tell myself, at least im writing lmao


End file.
